Be Happy
by MissAmyJessica
Summary: New Moon What if Bella never heard Edward's voice, and kissed Jacob in her truck? How would Bella's life play out? Short fluff piece :


_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair._

_If I turned my face to the side-if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder… I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight._

_But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?_

_Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head. _So I swallowed my fears, and did it anyway.

My freezing lips felt good against his burning, silky skin. "Jake…" I breathed against his russet arm. I wanted to do this, or at least try. I wanted to give Jake a chance, I wanted to give _me _a chance, at loving someone again. At loving Jacob.

Jacob's strong hand gently lifted my chin, lifting my face away from his arm. His other hand came round to gently sweep some stray strands of hair back behind my ear, leaving both his hands cupping my face.

He looked into my eyes, his eyes were full of glorious shock, their depth seemed to say: _are you sure? _Something clicked, looking into his dark eyes, I _was _sure.

I leant in towards him, and he mirrored me, until our lips were almost touching. Jacob closed the space between them with one quick but soft movement.

Everything exploded.

Stars shot round the cab of the truck, bright light seemed to fill every place possible. Victoria couldn't possible live in this bright world – all my fears vanished. All that mattered now was Jacob and the pressure of his lips on mine.

As if it hadn't before, my heart came alive, swelling with new, deeper love. It felt like it had been shocked back alive. My heart seemed to fill the hole left by Edward, I was whole again. My love for Edward felt like it had…the only word I could think of was _vanished. _He wasn't coming back, and my heart had finally accepted that and moved on. All from Jacob's kiss.

We both broke away, gasping. My head was spinning and it felt like I couldn't breathe- but in a good way. The way that made you feel all mushy inside. I blushed and grinned sheepishly. I ducked my head and my hair fell forward, covering my face.

"W-o-w," I heard Jacob say. "You're so beautiful when you blush, Bells." He laughed as he tucked my hair behind my ear again. "You're beautiful all the time actually."

I laughed with him, and reached up to kiss him once more. Jacob took my hand, and rubbed it gently between his own.

"Thanks," I smiled, but something more serious was still going on. "I need to make sure my dad is okay…" I sighed. He must be really upset about Harry, they were really close.

"Me too," he muttered. He ran his hand through his inky hair and sighed.

"How are you going to get back?" I asked him. He'd driven me here and he was driving my truck because of my fall.

"Werewolf – remember?" He grinned whilst pointing at his chest. He waggled his eyebrows and winked as he opened the car door to get out. "I'll just run." He caressed my cheek softly before he stepped out and closed the door. I jumped out too and ran round to him.

I put my arms round his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms round my waist. I turned my head and grazed my teeth along his earlobe.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"And I love you Bella Swan," he whispered back huskily.

He kissed me again, before running out of sight into the dark forest, leaving me wishing he hadn't left. I smiled goofily as I walked into my dark house, flipping on lights as I went.

The house was empty, so I guessed Charlie wasn't back from the hospital yet, and he'd probably be hungry. I found all the necessary ingredients, and started to make some fried chicken. I heard the door opening and closing, and some heavy footsteps in the hallway.

"Bella?" Charlie called. His voice sounded rough, like he was fighting back tears. I ran out to the hallway and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry about Harry, Dad," I told him. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was dishevelled. He looked like he'd been through hell.

"S'okay," he grunted, "He'll be missed by everyone. A lot of stuff needs to be arranged though."

"I'm making dinner, Dad, why don't you go sit down and I'll bring it in when its done?"

"Thanks, Bells, that would be great." He trudged off into the living room, and slumped into the armchair. He didn't turn on the TV, just sat there staring into space. He really was taking this hard. I returned to the kitchen and quickly put the food on some plates. I walked into the living room with food and a beer for Charlie.

"Thanks," he grumbled as I set the food down on the table in front of him. I went to get my own and sat on the other couch. We ate in silence. The only sounds were chewing and the scraping of silverware on plates.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Dad." I told him once I'd done the dishes. The TV was on, but he wasn't watching it.

"Okay, see you in the morning."

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and ran into my room grinning. I flopped down onto my bed. My lips still tingled.

"Why hello Miss Swan," I heard someone chuckle behind me. I jumped at the voice and turned round.

Jacob was leaning against my desk, wearing just a pair of cut-off jeans. He smiled and my heart jumped erratically. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, and entwined his hand with mine. My hand felt like it was on fire almost instantaneously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh… well if you don't want me…" He started to get up. It was obvious he was joking, and I laughed, pulling him back down beside me.

"I'll _always_ want you." I told him fiercely, as I snuggled against his bare blazing chest. His throaty laugh made his chest shake.

"Same here Bells, I'll always be here for you." He kissed the top of my head. "There's something I need to tell you… but I'm not sure if it will freak you out."

I scoffed. "Werewolves, vampires,"-amazingly it didn't hurt to think about him anymore-"how could I be freaked out by anything now?" I asked him, giggling.

"I kinda… imprinted on you." It didn't mean anything to me, I wasn't sure how to react, when I didn't know what it meant.

"What's that?"

"When you imprint on someone… it's like you find your soul mate, the one you're meant to be with forever, to love forever. It's a wolf thing."

"So… that means you'll be mine forever?"

"Absolutely," He grinned. I felt so happy. Jacob would always love me, and I knew I would always love him. I finally got my fairytale ending.

"Do you have to go?" I whispered into Jacob's ear as we embraced in my kitchen. Victoria was still out there somewhere, and the wolves – all 6 of them now Quil had joined- were going on a search. They wanted to ambush her today, there were a few recent trails around the area and they were going to follow them. "Who will protect me in case she gets past you, can't you do that?"

"Sorry Bells, I'm their best fighter, and they need me there. Quil is going to stay around here to keep you safe." He had his big warm hand pressed against the small of my back, holding me close to him. I shuddered at the thought of my Jacob, _fighting _with Victoria. She was lethal.

"But surely they can manage without you?" My voice was getting slightly hysterical, I knew I was overreacting, but I'd only just found my Jacob, and I didn't want to lose him.

"Shh, Bella. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," he grinned. I buried my head against his chest, memorizing the beautiful musky scent coming off his skin.

"I love you," I mumbled. I tried to lock my arms around his neck, to keep him with me forever. I lifted my head, searching for his lips.

I still couldn't get over the fact that whenever Jacob kissed me, it was like someone had shocked me with electric paddles. Jacob pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Our lips became more frantic and I wound my fingers in his shaggy hair.

That's when I heard spluttering and a crash from behind me. I turned round to see a shattered mug surrounded by coffee all over the floor. And a bright red Charlie, who seemed to be having difficulty breathing. I pulled away from Jacob quickly.

He didn't seem to be able to manage coherency, he just stood there getting redder and redder. He finally managed to spit some words out.

"What on EARTH is going on here?" He almost screamed. I couldn't answer, I could guess I was beetroot ret, my face felt that hot, and just like Charlie I couldn't find the words to speak.

"I think it's kind of obvious, Charlie," Jacob chuckled. Charlie just gawped. " "Chaarlie, I'm in love with Bella, and by some miracle, she loves me too." I just nodded, embarrassed, and entwined Jake's fingers with my own.

"Well… uhh… none of that in here though," he ordered gruffly, then he shuffled off to watch TV. I knew he'd always wanted me and Jake together, and under the mortification, he was a little pleased. I was glad he approved – not that I would care if he didn't.

"Crap, I forgot Charlie was Home…" I muttered.

"Bells, we've been together for a week now, and you still haven't told your dad about us?" His words were joking, but only on the surface. I didn't want him to be upset.

"I just think Charlie has been through enough recently, and I was going to let him get used to the idea of us slowly," I told him.

"And him walking into the kitchen to find us making out isn't exactly slow is it?" Jacob laughed once but then was serious again. "I have to go, I'm sorry." I pulled him in for one more hug before he left.

"I'll miss you," I breathed. He kissed me quickly on the cheek, then ran out the door.

"Love you!" He called, as he bounded across the lawn. Why did he have to shout when he knew Charlie was just in the other room?

Rather than facing Charlie, I walked upstairs to my bedroom and stabbed the 'on' button on my ancient computer. It slowly wheezed to life.

It was an uncharacteristically sunny day in rainy Forks, the sun made the dull green of the leaves turn into a brilliant shade of emerald, and only a few fleecy puffs of cloud permeated the blue sky.

There was an e-mail from Renee in my inbox, it was the same rundown of what she'd been doing recently, and asking how I was. She asked how Charlie was after the funeral that was a few days ago. I just wrote that I didn't go but he seemed a lot more like himself. Then she wrote:

_You seem to be spending a lot more time with Jacob nowadays, what's up with you two?_

It was true I'd been with Jacob a lot more, and I suppose I was talking about him more too. My mom noticed everything. Checking my outbox, I discovered that I had been writing about him more. I decided I should just bite the bullet and tell her.

_Well, we kinda started going out last week. I know it's still early days but I realize I love him. More than just as a friend. He is so kind and sweet to me. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner._

I answered a few more of her questions, gave her my love, and hit send. I had no idea what to do now. All my homework was done, ditto the chores, so I just sat at my desk, drumming my fingers across the wooden tabletop, daydreaming.

I jumped when the computer _pinged _to tell me I had a new e-mail from my mom, and laughed when I saw it.

_Bella,_

_You and Jacob? Really? That's fantastic! I hope you guys are really happy now. You have to tell me everything! I hardly even know what he looks like, do you have a picute of him? Has he kissed you yet?_

_Mom x_

I guessed she was sitting at her computer too when I sent her the e-mail. Sometimes it felt more like I was talking to a teenager rather than my mom. I quickly wrote a reply, knowing how impatient she was.

_Mom! Chill!_

_Yes he kissed me, about a week ago when we were sitting in my truck, it was so romantic! Charlie didn't know until today either, and only found out when he walked in on me and Jake kissing. It was so embarrassing! Here is a picture of me and Jake and the beach yesterday._

_Love, Bella x_

I attached the picture and hit send. I didn't feel uncomfortable telling my mom any of this, I tell her everything.

Me and Jake had gone for a double-date picnic yesterday at St. James beach with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. We had a little bonfire and Angela took a picture of me and Jake for me. I loved it. We were sitting together on out driftwood bench, the one we had first talked on. His arm was around my waist and my head on his shoulder.

_Ping! _A new e-mail. Wow, my mom was fast!

_Bella!_

_You two look so sweet together, even though he looks a bit old for you. I hope you two are being responsible.  
I have to go now, Phil is taking me out for an early dinner! He is so adorable!  
Speak to you soon!_

_Love Mom x_

I laughed and powered down my computer. I missed talking to my mom… maybe I could go visit her soon… Although I would probably hate the heat, I hadn't seen her since my disastrous run in with the vampires last spring, when she came to see me in hospital.

I was glad Edward was behind me. I would always love him, but more like a friend. I had Jacob, and he would always be mine.

The doorbell rang downstairs, but I heard the creak of springs on the armchair so I assumed Charlie was getting it. It wasn't until I heard raised voices that I got worried.

"Now you leave her alone! You left her in a mess last September, and you are not going anywhere near her again!" I sat upright, immediately worried… it couldn't be… could it? The door slammed, and I ran to the window to see who was walking back down the drive.

My heart stopped.

There was a silver Volvo in the driveway, and someone very familiar was standing right next to it, looking up at me with their butterscotch eyes.

I stared down at the vampire; his tawny gold eyes stared back. What was Edward doing here? He didn't love me anymore, so what was the vampire I used to love doing here?

His face was emotionless – blank. My memories hadn't done his marble perfection justice, he was as gorgeous as ever.

"Can I come up?" He mouthed. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded feebly. I didn't know what to say to him. My heart broke into a sprint and cold sweat dewed on the back of my neck as he climbed through the open window. Standing opposite me he broke into a wide grin. Before I could say anything, his marble lips were crushing mine.

"I've missed you, my Bella," he breathed in my ear when he broke away. My head span, and my knees wobbled at the sound of his velvet voice.

Wait! No! I loved Jacob, not Edward. Edward left me, and Jacob was here when I needed him most. I shrugged away from his cold embrace. Although I didn't want to, I looked at Edward and his eyes were full of confusion and hurt.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Edward." His eyes flashed with pain. "You left me, and I thought you were never coming back. I…. I moved on."

"You've found someone else?" he whispered, his eyes were focused on mine.

"I'm sorry," my heart was breaking inside. Although I loved Jacob, a part of me would always love Edward, even if it wasn't as much. I felt his pain. But… Edward didn't love me, he left, that was solid evidence to the fact I was just a human who he would never really love.

"I'm happy for you, Bella," he smiled sadly and stroked my hair. "I will always love you, I never stopped. I only left because I thought that would be best for you, I was hoping you would move on, and find someone better for you. I just want you to be happy." I nodded gratefully, I was glad Edward was noble enough to let me be with Jacob. I knew he was telling me he still loved me, but I furiously pushed that thought away. I didn't care if he still loved me. I loved Jacob.

"I am happy," I whispered.

"Good," he smiled that crooked smile I realized I still loved, "I'll leave you now," he turned for the window.

"Wait!" I almost shouted, my voice shooting up, "will I ever see you again?" My throat was thick with tears.

"Bella," he crooned, "I missed you so much, and I don't think I can stay away. I won't be in your way though, I'll be here when you need me." I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I choked out through the tears. He removed my arms from round his waist, and whispered in my ear.

"Goodbye, sweet Bella."

And then he was gone. I looked out the window to see the Volvo's engine start, then it sped down the drive. The sobs took over and I sat down on my bed, arms around my knees. Why was I hurting everyone? I couldn't stop.

Finally, I wiped my eyes, splashed my face with cold water, and walked downstairs. Charlie was sitting in the armchair watching TV, sounded like a ball game.

"Were you talking to someone earlier, Dad? I thought I heard voices," I asked cheerily.

"No, just cheering on the game," he told me, whilst indicating to the TV. I knew he would lie, he wouldn't want to tell me Edward had been anywhere near the house. I narrowed my eyes, but he didn't see.

"Okay, I'll go start dinner then," I mumbled as I wandered into the kitchen. Absentmindedly I started preparing a lasagne, but my mind was somewhere else.

I loved Jacob, with my entire soul, no doubt. Edward had hurt me, said he didn't love me, and left. I couldn't get round the fact that it was a lie. Edward was my past, Jacob my present and my future now. I knew in my heart we were meant to be together forever. Everything was so simple and easy when I was with him.

A furious knock on the door made me jump, and the onion I'd been chopping slipped. The knife hit the chopping board with a dull _thud, _but an inch to the left and I would have lost a finger.

"Could you get that, Dad? I'm kind of busy," I called through to the living room.

"Sure, Bells," Charlie's heavy footsteps stomped in the hallway, and I heard the _click_ of the door opening. "Jake! Nice to see you here again, what-" Charlie began to mutter sarcastically, but he was cut off.

"I need to see Bella." His tone was urgent, but my heart fluttered when I knew he wanted to see me. What could be wrong, I immediately went into panic mode.

"Sure come on in," Charlie told him, unaffected by Jacob's pushiness. Jake rushed into the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at me. My smile faltered, what was wrong?

"Bella? What's wrong, why are you crying?" I realized what he was talking about, and laughed.

"Onions." I told him, grinning – but my smile was false, underneath it was tension, and worry.

"Oh." He didn't look amused, just very worried. He kept looking around anxiously. He'd stormed in so obviously something was very, very wrong.

"So, what's wrong, why did you have to see me?" I asked curiously. I tried to sound nonchalant, but I sounded panicky. He shook his head and gestured to where Charlie was.

"I need to talk to you. _Alone._" His eyes were all over the place, trying to look everywhere at once. He looked almost ready to throw himself in front of a bullet to protect me. I nodded and stared to tow him outside, into the fast fading light of the evening. Fear ran through me, sharp and icy in the pit of my stomach.

"Me and Jake are going for a walk, be back soon." I called to Charlie as we walked down the hall.

"Don't you two get up to anything, now," Charlie ordered as we walked out the front door. I blushed profusely, and Jacob laughed once, but it was a hollow laugh.

"This whole are reeks or vampire, and it's not Victoria," he told me, as soon as we were away from unwelcome ears. "I followed a trail in, and it is hardly 10 minutes old. Are you okay, did you see anything?" Instinctively, his eyes scanned the forest, for some sign of impending danger.

"Jake," I took his warm hand, and his fingers curled round mine, "relax. It was… uh… well, Edward dropped by." Jacob hissed through his teeth, but all the stress vanished… well _almost _all of it. I couldn't pinpoint his expression exactly, but he looked… jealous was too strong a word, but the only one that seemed to fit at all.

"What did he say?" he asked me, through clenched teeth.

"Well… he told me he still loved me, but I told him it was too late, and I loved you. He kissed me but I said I was sorry, I'd moved on, and he left." Jacob visibly relaxed beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his deep set dark eyes gazing into mine. Somehow they seemed to burn, I couldn't look away. He lightly brushed the hand I wasn't holding along my jaw.

"Better than okay," I smiled, reaching up to kiss him. His lips were soft, and sweet. I pressed myself closer to him. I loved the way my body felt so right against his, as if we were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together. I smiled in contentment.

The following weeks after Edward's visit were calm and uneventful, although Jake and his pack had come no closer to finding Victoria, I felt safe. I spent most of my time with Jacob –whether Charlie knew or not- he was so easy to be around.

I hadn't seen Edward again, and Jake said there hadn't been any recent trails of him around. Hopefully he was gone, and would stay away this time. It's not that I hated him or anything, he just made everything so complicated.

Charlie was unsurprisingly okay with Jake and I being together, I guessed he approved of Jacob more than Edward. I wonder how he would feel if I told him the choice was between werewolf and vampire. I laughed out loud.

"Something funny, Bella?" Charlie asked, as we sat quietly together in the living room.

"I was just remembering something Jacob said," I lied quickly. Charlie just grunted and resumed staring off into space. Part of me wandered what he was thinking about.

Jacob was coming to pick me up soon, he was taking me out to dinner in Port Angeles – a real date! – instead of us just hanging here or his place or the beach. In preparation, I'd gone to one of the very few and limited clothing stores in Forks, to buy myself a dress. It was olive green, and came just below my knees. It was a soft silk type fabric that shimmered in the light and was soft against my skin.

Charlie coughed meaningfully.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"There was, uh, something I needed to talk to you about before Jacob gets here." He told me gruffly. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"O…kay?"

"Well… you and Jacob are starting to get very serious…" Oh dear god no. Please do not let this be what I thought this was. Charlie continued. "And when two people like each other very much-"

Mercifully he was cut off by the loud raps on the door. I knew Charlie was getting round to the _sex talk. _And that was just too embarrassing to even consider talking about with him.

"Dad, uh, Mom's already talked to me about… that. So don't worry," I mumbled as I got up to get the door. Charlie was visibly relieved, he slumped back into his seat.

"Kay, kiddo. Have fun tonight." He blushed when he realized what his words could mean. "But be responsible." He mumbled, obviously glad to be beaten to the sex talk thing.

I almost ran down the hallway to open the door. Not the best idea considering I'd decided to be adventurous and wear some heels, to not look so tiny next to Jacob. Add in the fact I was naturally uncoordinated, and I was an accident waiting to happen. I almost twisted my ankle anyway.

As quickly as I could, I pulled the door open eagerly. I didn't care if I was acting clingy or over enthusiastic, I knew Jacob would want me as much as I wanted him. Besides, it wasn't clingy if he wanted me there.

"Bella," he breathed, breaking into a grin that showed off his incredibly white teeth. He was wearing some dark blue jeans, with a white shirt and a black tie, the shirt had the first two buttons undone. I almost fainted when I saw him. He was so unbelievably handsome, and all mine.

For some reason, whenever we were apart, it was so uncomfortable it was almost painful. It was like when we were together the pain eased, it was like a relief, even though we hadn't noticed the pain before.

"Jacob," I laughed back. He ran his warm fingers lightly across my cheekbones, smiling. He looked down at me then put his hand on my hip and pulled me closed so our bodies were pressed together.

"You look so beautiful," he growled in my ear. Blood rushed to my cheeks, but I kept my eyes locked with his. I'd been so lost in his eyes, so lost in the moment, I'd forgotten what we were meant to be doing. "Shall we go?" He whispered. Dinner, right.

"Sure," I grinned. "Love you, Dad, I'll be back later," I called. I heard a grunt in response so I guessed that was okay. Jacob pulled my out into the frosty night air. It was a very clear night for Forks, I could see a lot more stars than usual.

I sat in the passenger seat of the Rabbit, and Jacob started the car. It was almost funny how far he had the seat pushed back so the tiny car could accommodate his long legs. We drove through the dark night, Jacob kept to the speed limit, and he knew that going too fast bothered me. We sat in silence, perfectly comfortable just being together.

I knew girls would kill, just to have this kind of relationship with someone, someone that loved them as much as I knew Jacob loved me. I was lucky. I smiled and rested my head against Jacob's arm.

We soon reached Port Angeles, and Jacob parked the car outside a spot that was just outside the restaurant. We walked in, hand in hand. I saw some people turn and stare as we walked in – all at Jacob obviously – how could you _not _notice him. He was huge. Jacob just held me closer.

"Black," he told the attendant after he asked for the name we were booked under. He quickly checked a book, then led us to a table for two nestled at the back of the restaurant.

"This is nice," I approved with a smile, after the waiter had given us a menu each. It was good to finally just _be _with Jacob. The restaurant was half deserted, only a few people dotted around the whole place, so we were as good as alone. Jacob grinned and held my hand across the table.

"Not as good as my garage though, eh?" He laughed, a teasing glint in his eye. I laughed with him.

"No!" I enthused sarcastically, "your garage is _much _nicer that this dingy old restaurant." I looked down at the menu and quickly picked a chicken in cream sauce with asparagus meal, which made my mouth water just reading the description.

We ate our meals that the waiter brought once we'd ordered, and shared a giant piece of gooey chocolate cake. Eventually, once we'd laughed and talked our way through the evening, Jacob paid the bill, and we walked out together.

Like a proper gentleman, Jacob held the door open for me and helped me in. Our arms brushed and it felt like an electric shock. Suddenly I was anticipating something… but I didn't know what yet. He walked round and got in his side of the car.

We drove, again happy in that same comfortable silence, when about halfway, Jacob stopped and pulled out to the side of the road.

"Jacob?" I asked curiously. Jacob just grinned and got out the car, then came round to help me up.

He'd angled the headlights, so they were shining on a small patch of meadow. We were on the edge of the forest. Jacob reached into his car, and turned the CD player on. A soft melody started playing, it was so beautiful.

"Care to dance, Miss Swan?" He asked courteously, holding out his hand. My heart immediately swelled with love, and I took his hand without thinking. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it, then pulled me closer and we started slowly revolving to the serene harmony coming from Jacob's car.

It felt so good to have his warm body pressed against mine, I felt like I had imprinted on _him _too. I could only imagine the hurt I would feel if he ever left me, told me he didn't want me anymore… it was too painful to think about. I barely survived when Edward left me, but I cared for Jacob more, a thousand times more! I couldn't live without him. It was exactly the same for him though, he couldn't live without me either.

The music drifted to a close and another lullaby-type song started, but we didn't stop dancing.

"I love you," he told me sincerely. He'd told me this almost every day since that first real kiss in my truck. It was still nice to have him remind me though. His hot breath fanned across my face, and I couldn't stand it any longer.

I reached up and pressed my lips against his, our mouths moving together in perfect synchronization. I forgot where I was, who I was, what I was doing in that moment. I forgot everything, except that I was with Jacob. The person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life.

~ 3 months later ~

"Dad, I'm going out with Jacob tonight," I called down the stairs. He grunted in response. I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. Charlie was beaming ear to ear, and he instantly made me suspicious. "Some good news, Dad?"

"No, no," he replied ominously, still grinning. "Have fun with Jacob tonight."

"Yeah… I will…" I heard a knock on the door and ran to get it. Jacob was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and he was wearing some dark jeans. "Jacob," I grinned.

"Bella," he murmured as he pulled me in for a kiss. I practically melted in his arms, sighing contentedly. A cough behind us broke us apart. Charlie had gotten considerably better with the whole me and Jacob thing.

"Sorry dad," I blushed. I looked up at Jacob, only to see him wink at Charlie. A conspiratorial wink. "Jacob? Dad? Something you want to tell me?" Jacob laughed throatily and Charlie chuckled. Jacob took hold of my hand and slipped the other arm round my waist.

"Don't worry about it, Bells, you'll find out soon enough," Charlie laughed. Now I was seriously confused. And suspicious. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he shrugged it off and walked back into the living room. "See you later." I turned to Jacob.

"Hey, I'll tell you later. Promise," he told me with a kiss.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," I giggled into his lips. He pulled me outside, and I thought he would take me to the Rabbit, but strangely he didn't. He tugged me into the edge of the forest, then deeper and deeper, till all round us were green leafy ferns.

The light filtered down to the ground through a gap in the trees, we were bathed in sunlight on the unseasonable warm day, and the dewy leaves sparkled. It was beautiful.

"So… Bella…" he chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair. Something he only did in awkward situations. Oh my god. An icy feeling suddenly appeared in the pit of my stomach. He was dumping me. Same place as Edward had. He was going to break my heart… "There's something I need to ask you, and I don't know if you'll freak out or not." Wait… what? My common sense caught up with my brain, and I realized there was no way he was dumping me. He'd imprinted. I immediately felt better, happier.

"Jacob, you can ask me anything," I reassured him. He took my hands in his warm ones, and looked right into my eyes.

"Okay, Bella. Here's the deal. I love you. I always will love you. I'll give up wolf just so I could die with you. And… I know you probably won't want this to happen until a few years after you finish high school… but I thought I should ask you now. It just felt like the right time."

"Wha- oh my god." My mouth fell open, as Jacob stepped away from me, and got down on one knee. He still held my hands, and was looking up at me, a halfway grin on his face.

"Bella… will you marry me in five years?" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and revealed a simple silver band with a beautifully petite diamond on top. And here I was, still staring open mouthed at him. My brain seemed to have become disconnected from my mouth. Finally I seemed to be able to manage coherent speech, and managed to respond.

"Jacob… of course I will!" I shrieked. He grinned and stood up, to slip the ring on my finger. I had no idea why I was so enthusiastic about marriage, I mean, it was never really on my 'things I want to do' list. It wasn't on my 'never do' list either though… It was just that with Jacob, it felt so right.

He pulled me in for a kiss, our tongues dancing passionately, my fingers knotted in his hair. Jacob pulled me close against him, and I could feel him smiling through the kiss.

"So is this what all the winking was about?" I asked Jacob with a grin. He nodded sheepishly, I just laughed. Charlie wasn't that good at lying, I'd inherited that from him. Now I knew why he was actually making an effort to lie.

"Yeah… I asked your dad last night, while you were out with Angela. He couldn't be more thrilled, and was completely fine once I told him about the whole wedding-after-high-school-no-sex-before-marriage thing."

"No sex before marriage?" I giggled, I ran my fingers through his hair, a sly smile playing on my lips. Jacob looked incredulous, and laughed.

"Well… I'm sure that's negotiable, providing Charlie doesn't know about it," he chuckled into my ear. "Speaking of Charlie, we should probably go tell him the good news." I smiled and admired the silver ring that would hopefully stay there for the next 70 odd years.

"Hey, Jake, do you think school will freak out when I tell them I'm engaged?"

"Well it could just be a promise ring, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. You can tell anyone you want." He smiled at me. I would probably tell Angela, possible Mike, though he might explode with jealousy. I laughed out loud at the thought.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking about what Mike will say or do if I told him," I giggled. He chuckled with me. "So… 5 years?"

"However long you want, 3, 5, 10, whenever you're ready," he stoked my face with the tips of his fingers, and I blushed.

"I'll think about it," I murmured. I was not going anywhere near 10 years. I knew we were engaged, but I wanted to be his I _wife, _even though that sounded peculiar in tying me to Jacob. He started walking with me, back towards the house.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Charlie boomed from the front door, where his head was poking out. Jacob and I both laughed.

"SHE SAID YES!" Jacob shouted back, grinning. We walked across the driveway, until we were walking after Charlie through the front door. The instant the door was closed Charlie pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Bells," he mumbled.

"I'm happy for me too," I smiled. I'd finally got my happily ever after.


End file.
